True Love Conquers All
by Summers Groupie
Summary: AU, XMen evolution ten years after the last episode. Jean and Scott are married and they have a son, Nathan. But Scott's not there anymore... Is he? Big JOTT, hints of others in later chapters. Rating may change as chapters are added
1. Stormy Skies

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, but the situations, I think I do. I'm just playing 'what if…' games.

A/N: This is a story devoted to a very special person, he's my Scott and I love him dearly. Hope you all like it anyway. Set in Evo – but about ten years later.

Oh and here:

'thoughts' telepathy or mind speech "normal speech"

* * *

Sighing heavily, she surveyed the landscape. Rocky, rough, blisteringly hot, yet inside she felt bitterly cold. Paradise, ruined bya simplemistake, a choice that shouldn't have had to be made. It all added up eventually, but she didn't want it to. Never had she wished for something as much as she wished she could turn back the clock. The sun scorned at her as it slid behind thick black clouds that roared with malicious laughter. Freeze, be alone in your misery, it's all your fault, you didn't warn any of them, didn't tell him, never stopped him… 

A tear slid down her cheek, followed by another, and another. Not able to stop them, nor caring anymore, she hugged herself in a vain attempt to warm herself and feel less alone. Another roar sounded above her head, before the rain came tumbling down, trying to hide the pain that she felt in its cooling blanket of moisture. Tilting her face to the sky, she closed her eyes and let her tears fall more freely, her body shaking with the pain she felt inside, and sobs escaping her lips as her thoughts stumbled against each other.

'Why…' her mind cried out to whoever could hear her, and any who cared to listen, if they could hear her thoughts. 'why me… why us…'

Falling to her knees, her breaths were laboured and painful, each one feeling like another dagger in her already wounded heart. Her hands were pressed against the hard and gritty floor, her head bowed downwards, and her eyes blinded by scalding tears. Her heart was broken and bleeding, her mind wanted her to forget, her emotions wouldn't let her. Aching all over, she coughed and choked, trying to breathe and cry at the same time. Breath hitching and tears streaming there was little she could do, unable to concentrate on any one thing for more than a milli-second.

Jean?

A thought, a telepathic cry burst through all the rubble in her mind. I love you

Her tears stopped momentarily and her pain was forgotten. Scott…

Jean, please… live…

No Scott, I won't let it happen again!

She stood up and her eyes flashed red, before returning to their usual green and filling again with tears, as the rest of the words flooded into her mind.

… live, my love, my soul mate… knowing you'll survive, and the love they'll all give you, and our son… that's why I can do this… I love you forever Jean… Goodbye…

His last words, in life. Jean heard them clearly for the first time since his death. Agony had consumed her, made her unable to hear, and he had waited, his words that strong that they survived over a week after he had gone. Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, Jean Summers stood up and faced the storm.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE THAT YOU LEFT ME HERE! I HATE YOU LEFT ME WHEN I STILL HAD THINGS TO TELL YOU! I HATE, I hate… I hate that I love you so much… I hate that I can't be with you… But I love you beyond words Scott. I love you so much, and for that I'll do what you ask me. Asked." A dry sob broke through her lips. "I'll live."

Her best friend in the world was gone, but another of her friends floated down after hours of searching and banished the rain with a thought. Ororo heard Jean's last words and smiled sadly. Scott's… leaving, his sacrifice would not be unnoticed. She touched her friends arm with her one free hand. Jean turned and Ororo was pleased and surprised to see a calm acceptance now in her eyes.

"Jean, Charles located you and I brought-"

She stopped as Jean lovingly took the bundle of flesh from her friends arms and held her little boy close to her. Rocking him gently and gazing into his eyes, she smiled as another tear fell down her cheek, but this one was of happiness.

"Hush little baby… Nathan, don't you cry… Mummy's never gonna go away and die…."

Ororo was shocked at Jean's words, but sensed a promise in them. She shed a single tear at the sight of mother and son, reunited and together amidst their pain. Smiling at the woman she had seen grow from a girl, she touched her arm again.

"Come Jean, we must return, the others are frantic. Especially Logan."

Jean laughed for the first time in days and nodded. "Ororo, would you-"

Her friend and once teacher smiled. "No need to even ask Jean. Of course, just steady yourself and Nathan."

Jean agreed silently and looked at her son, their son, hers and Scott's. He was beautiful and she would bring him up to be like Scott. He has his daddy's bone structure, thankfully, she thought. Scott had lived to see a few precious moments of his life; he had seen him crawl, he had seen him smile, he had heard him laugh. He had been at his birth, he had fed him for the first time, and held him in his arms as he first went to sleep. He had named him with her. Nathan Christopher Charles Summers. A smile crossed her lips and she sighed lightly. If he was anything like Scott, Nathan would be the luckiest and most wonderful man/boy she had ever had the privilege of knowing, bar his father.

As the two female figures came into view, Logan sighed with relief. He gazed at them coming ever closer and folded his arms sternly. "I thought she was gone for good Chuck."

Charles shook his head, still overcome with grief himself after Scotts'… untimely demise. He looked dolefully up at Logan. "She isn't gone Logan, but she is torn. Scott is, was, her soul mate. Without him, I cannot even imagine how she wishes to function. I know if I lost my own, if I ever found her, I would wish to die."

Logan looked at the mentor of the X-Men in surprise. He hadn't thought about it that way, he'd been too worried about Jean and where she was to consider what she was going through. Added to that he wasn't allowing himself chance to mourn for the young man's death he blamed on himself.

"Logan, go and rest, please. Jean will most likely tell us if she needs or wants us near by."

Thinking for a moment, he grudgingly admitted it. "Yer right. But I just wanna be there for her. She's my Jeannie, always has been."

"No Logan…" Charles said as Logan turned from the doorway. "She was and is always Scott's Jean. Not ours. He had her heart and part of her soul, as she had his."

Logan's eyes welled with emotion as he fought Xavier's words. He turned away and stalked to his room, finally feeling what he had locked away from the instant of Scott Summers' choice. Trust Charles to find the only words that could break a Wolverine's shields, locks and protective shells.

Charles himself was now lost for his precious words. He used them in every instance, to save, to encourage, to soothe, to argue, to force reconsideration. And for all his words and his power, he had sent his first student, his son into the jaws of hell, from where he hadn't returned.

His tears had long since been spent. All he had left was his blame, his compassion for the others, his love for his other students and the knowledge he was not alone in missing, regretting, crying over and mourning the death of Cyclops.

Kurt Wagner held onto Kitty's hand as they heard the cries of a wounded man come from Logan's room. She squeezed back as they wished it would all end, all the pain, all the suffering, all the fighting. Kitty was in silent mourning, her and Kurt had barely left each other's side since it had happened. She couldn't bear to think of that happening when she wasn't there, either to stop it, or spend their last moments together. Kurt had given her solace by holding her as she cried and he himself wept Their pain hadn't been lessened by sharing it, but it had given them hope, reason to let the pain leave them. Reason to carry on.

Ororo held Jean's hand as they landed and released it as the red head turned back to the sky.

"Jean?"

"I'll be there in a moment Ororo."

Shrugging not quite understanding the young woman before her, Ororo left her to her silent meditation and sought Charles to discover if he was all right. Jean took a deep breath and released it. Her eyes shone with mixed sadness and happiness.

"Scott? If you can hear me, I want you to know. I love you, and I would never change the things we did, how we lived, how long it took us…" She laughed remembering how they had acted in the beginning. "But beyond that, I would never change how I loved you, and how you loved me. I'd change that day, I'd make it so you never had to give yourself to that anomaly, the cursed thing that took you away from us."

Nathan cooed up at her and tugged on a piece of her loose hair. Smiling down at him, Jean continued. "Watch over us, my darling. And when we eventually join you, you can tell us all about everything, and we can tell you about how we lived, how we all survived, all three of us, for you. For your memory. For your love."

Sighing deeply, she blew a kiss to the heavens and cast her eyes around at the endless sky. Nathan fell silent, then wriggled as a soft warm breeze rose around them. "Dada!"

Jean looked down at her son, her eyes widening. Nathan giggled and dribbled. "Dada!"

Hugging him tightly, she turned back to the mansion, her hand touching his face lightly, then she dropped her fingertips to touch stomach that was beginning to bulge. "Yes Nathan, Dada."

Not a million miles away someone was stirring from a fitful slumber. He turned his head and groaned in his sleep, having a nightmare. Vivid images of pain, loneliness and flames flashed in front of his eyes. Tears streamed from all their eyes, but he couldn't shed a one. They all disappeared as the fire claimed his body. His limbs felt like lead and his eyes couldn't close to stop the sight of them all going away. His throat was clogged with soot from the fire, and he couldn't breathe. Choking her saw her face shining more than the others. He coughed and reached a hand forward to her. Her face was streaked with tears and her mouth was moving, but he couldn't hear the words. Her hand stretched for his, but they couldn't reach and the flames rose again, causing her to scream, and clutch at her stomach. Waking in a panic, he sat up and yelled at the top of his voice.

"JEAN!"

* * *

That's the first part. The ending will be explained in the next chapter, I promise. Don't worry Jott fans, all will be revealed. Hope you will read on. 

Please REVIEW!C'MON, you know you want tooooo...

Summers Groupie

-x-x-


	2. Memories of the future

Disclaimer: I don't own them, only the situations I put them in. Characters belong to someone else!

A/N: This is a story devoted to a very special person, he's my Scott and I love him dearly. Hope you all like it anyway. Set in Evo – but about ten years later.

To my reviewers

jenskott: Yes, I know, think it's best if Jean feels something for once, and she has to try and survive without Scott for once. I can't help loving the Nathan name, it's familiar and there is a reason, you will see.

Diaz F: You interpreted right! Good going, I wondered who'd spot it.

Book Junkie: Thank you so much, I'm glad you liked it

amazing redd phoenix: I didn't mean to make you cry! Honest! But I know it's a little heavy…

SahRae Hyjo: I'm glad you wanna read on, hope it's not over-powerful.

slickboy444: You will see my friend, thank you so much for your support.

Here you go – the next part of True Love Conquers All

Gulping huge amounts of air into his lungs, a heartbroken man put his head in his hands and choked back a dry sob. All they'd worked for, all they'd accomplished, and, and… he couldn't even remember why they were apart. Flames, burning, something had happened, an event. He had failed to get back to her, to help her. His eyes burnt more, and although he could not shed a single tear, inside he was drowning in his own agonising guilt. Even in his dreams he couldn't save her. Sighing softly to himself, the man who couldn't remember his own name fell back into a dreamless sleep, hoping it wouldn't end in his nightmare, and who was Jean…

"Shhh…" A baby was rocked gently, but still he cried. "Come on Nathan, please, it's ok."

"DADA!" Nathan Summers bawled at his mother, kicking as hard as he could.

Jean's eyes filled with tears, and she put her child against her shoulder and hugged him fiercely. "Dada loves you Nathan. He did this for us, my darling. He loves you."

Nathan's cries were muffled at first, but gradually he calmed down, listening to his mother's soothing voice and feeling that she was hurting too. He stretched his little fingers and clung to her blouse no longer struggling against her loving, yet firm grip. Jean kissed his temple and looked up at the ceiling, wondering about what she was saying again. Ten months old and he already understood a lot about human emotion, but he lacked a father to be with him, like he had had until a week ago.

"That's it Nate, calm down sweetie. Mummy's here."

Kneeling down, Jean put her hands beneath his arms and held him on his feet steadily, so she could look into his eyes deeply. He bounced by bending his knees and straightening them repeatedly, she couldn't help but smile. Innocent. The perfect word to describe him. The perfect word for a perfect little boy.

'He doesn't deserve this Jean… He needs to see his daddy…'

Using her telekinesis, the proud, yet recently widowed mother lifted her baby into his playpen. She smiled and leant over to kiss him again. "I'll be right back, baby. I want to show you something."

Nathan Christopher Charles Summers. Named after the two men Scott had regarded as a father, and one that they both had as well as a name that came to Jean whilst she was pregnant. It had been a strange thing, what she had experienced, as if through another's eyes, like she was her, but not… as if the woman giving birth had been almost an exact clone of her. It had scared Jean almost senseless, but Scott had just held her that night and rocked her to sleep, soothing away all her stress, tension and worry.

'He's an intelligent boy, very intelligent for how old he is. I must admit I am impressed with how Nathan's powers are evolving, even at his age. Already able to generate a forcefield around himself… He's a survivor, he'll make it in the world.' Jean's thoughts paused as she took out the picture she had of her and Scott's wedding day. She smiled at the memory and how his jaw had dropped when he'd seen her. A laugh escaped her and she touched the photographic Scott's cheek with her index finger. Sighing, she began to search for the family picture she'd had enlarged and copied, one with them all together on, a thought crossed her mind as she finally plucked it from the deep drawer. 'Wonder how the newest Summers is doing…'

At that second he was gazing around his room, his world, and his bottom lip was trembling again. Daddy had gone away. He'd seen the pretty colours from behind his mummy's arms. He'd seen daddy throw himself forward and disappear along with the bright, warm colours. He'd felt his mummy's pain and his daddy's love for them. But it didn't mean he understood. He was a very confused little boy, and he didn't understand where daddy disappeared to. Daddy had done that trick before along with Uncle Kurt, but he had come back when he cried, he'd come back real quick. Why didn't he now? Why didn't it work? Where was mummy!

"Dada…" He whispered to himself, then gradually grew louder. "Dada! DADA. DADA!"

He wanted to say the thing's his mummy did, he wanted her to know he loved her and it would be okay, daddy would come back with Uncle Kurt like always. But he didn't understand how she made the words, how she made the noises that she understood. This left him with a problem, and he could only try his best.

"DADA!" Jean came rushing back, hearing her baby yelling in her mind and vocally. She lifted him from the pen and lay down on the floor with him by her side. Putting the picture in front of both of them, she pointed to the handsome man many had only known as Cyclops.

"Dada Nate, there's Dada…" Nathan cooed and giggled, seeing his daddy again, Jean sighed with relief knowing that he would know him after all, if only in stories she would tell him, and pictures she could show him.

"Jean? May I have a moment of your time meine freunde?"

"Kurt!" Jean rolled over and smiled slowly at Kurt Wagner, Nathan's 'Uncle Kurt'. "Of course you can, hang on. Is Kitty with you?"

Kurt nodded, grinning so his fangs were showing, and Kitty Pryde appeared from behind the door frame. She spoke sarcastically, but with less fight than usual. "Where else would I be in this place? Not like I have other friends."

Jean made the effort and laughed. Hauling herself up, she walked over to the doorway and stepped outside the room. "Want to be a babysitter for however long me and your fiancé are talking?"

Kitty squealed and hugged Jean before rushing in to play with Nathan. He gurgled and squealed in greeting, mimicking every sound she made that wasn't a word. He loved playing with Auntie Kit, she could make things go through her, so if he threw blocks she wouldn't get mad at him, she laughed and tickled his tummy.

Kurt held out his arm to Jean, who smiled and took it, walking down the hallway until they were out of hearing range of the nursery. He looked dolefully at his long time friend and sighed heavily. Eyeing him closely, Jean put her hands on her hips.

"Spit it out Kurt, you know I'll listen."

Shuffling his feet, the teleporting mutant didn't know where to look as he spoke. "Jean, vell, ve vere thinking, my and ze ozzers, that ve should have a service for Scott. I know it hasn't been long, but ve all cannot move on until zen. It's hard, but ze ozzers Jean-"

Jean held up her hand to silence him, her head bowed and her hair covering her face. "I know Kurt. I can feel them all, inside my head."

"Zen surely you agr-"

"ENOUGH!" Her green eyes flashed with sudden anger and Kurt was flung back against the wall. He sat on the floor, dazed and confused by her actions. Jean knelt down as soon as she had _pushed_ him. "Oh Kurt, I am sorry, it's just…"

"Vhat Jean?" Kurt spat, now feeling hurt and the wounds he had being trying to close fully open again. "You think none of us feel vhat you feel? Zat ve don't feel guilty or miss him at all? You are wrong Jean! Ve might not have the same pain as you, but ve still feel somezing!"

He teleported away from her as she opened her mouth to answer him, and Jean broke down into tears again. "But Kurt…" She whispered. "You aren't pregnant with a dead man's baby…"

Ororo turned back around the corner, now heading in the opposite direction she had wished to go. So that was the reason for her strange behaviour. Jean was with child, Scott's second no less. The teacher ran a hand through her hair and thought hard for a moment. They would need them all, Nathan, Jean and the baby. Ororo made a turn and headed to a bedroom where she knew she would find trustworthy assistance.

Professor Xavier sat at his desk, trying to mark papers from three weeks ago, but it was impossible for him to concentrate with the noise. No one was outside his room, nor even close, but their minds were screaming with increased vigour about how they felt and what they should do. His head was thrown back as an angry surge powered through his mind, followed by one of pure desolation.

'Kurt…Jean…' He would need to speak to them both separately. One thing he couldn't stand was his students, or ex-students, some now teachers, in any pain.

"'S open, come in 'Ro." Ororo opened the door and shut it quickly, almost running to where the room's occupant was lying sprawled on the bed. He was shocked to see her face wet by tears. He sat up as the distraught woman cried into his shoulder.

"Hey, hey, c'mon. Look at me 'Ro." Logan, the Wolverine, tilted her face up and looked deeply into her eyes. "Yep, I figured. What's wrong with Jeannie?"

Ororo shook her head and spoke between sobs. "Oh Logan, she's, Jean is acting strangely, and, oh Logan, and, I know why."

Logan sat up and gripped Ororo's shoulders, before hugging her to him, resting her chin on his own shoulder. "What is it 'Ro? Tell me. Please."

"She's…" Ororo breathed heavily and closed her eyes. "She's pregnant."

Eyes flaring, Logan stiffened and Ororo felt his claws make half a movement to pop out. "It's Scott's, Logan, it wasn't a mistake."

Feeling him relax again, she took the opportunity to turn in his grip and look up into his feral face. Un-smiling, he looked back at her and his brain clicked into gear and began to think of what they could do.

Jean… Jean's head jerked up from her renewed tears as she felt a familiar voice in her mind.

Jean, no… Please, no… NO! JEAN!

SCOTT! She answered, concentrating with all the strength she could muster. SCOTT, CAN YOU HEAR ME? SCOTT!

Without the energy to hold on, Jean slipped into unconsciousness, not hearing the answer. Scott…? JEAN!

Shocked into the harsh light of afternoon, the man who couldn't remember his name gazed at his hands and reached up to touch his red glasses. Scott. She had answered him, she had heard him, the woman, Jean, she knew him, she loved him. He was Scott, lover of Jean. He would get back to her.

In the words of Bugs Bunny: That's all folks!

Not in the words of Bugs Bunny: Please review! What did you think? Do you want to know more? Tell me please!

Summers Groupie

-x-x-


	3. What occured that night

Disclaimer: I don't own them, only the situations I put them in. Characters belong to someone else!

A/N: This is a story devoted to a very special person, he's my Scott and I love him dearly. Hope you all like it anyway. Set in Evo – but about ten years later.

My Reviewers

Diaz F: You shall see, glad you like the jist of things!

jenskott: Yeah, sorry, I should've put like a seperator between them, it was kinda like a flash from scene to scene, sorry. And yes, they made contact, because if you remember in the first chapter, he yelled for her in his dreams, as Nathan cries for him and she calls out as if he is there. Aye-aye, I will try harder, thank you.

Wen1: Sowwie! Yay! I'm glad it's not like totally hidden.

slickboy444: DUDE! You rock too, love your fics, so I am truly honoured curtsies humbly Nathan needs a voice! And as he can't talk then all I can tell you are his thoughts, poor baby… pats Nathan on the head gently Sweet little baby. Anyway, continuing with your wish…

jacx: Thank you totally! We'll see how it pans out in the end for them all.

And now drum roll the next part of my fiction! Enjoy!

* * *

One month… Nathan was almost a year old. Jean was three months gone, and still she hadn't come clean to anyone, and still she didn't know Ororo had heard her. Things were hard, of course they were. But people were starting to calm down around the mansion, starting to move on from the events that rocked all their worlds.

Jean had agreed to a service after a long conversation with Professor Xavier. Kurt had apologised as she had. Everyone had taken turns in helping Nathan adjust, but he still cried in the night. He still screamed for his dada and it was all his mummy could do not to break into her own tears as she cradled him against her.

Logan heard all yells, all the whispered soothing words. He was frequently visited by Ororo in the middle of the night, her shivering and scared by the nightmares that were plaguing her. They shared their grief in different ways. He was the protector, she was being held close to a beating heart.

Shaking him his arms, Ororo found a comfort and her fears were quelled. Holding her to him, Logan found a softer side and a peace he hadn't known in years. Together, they could forget the past, future and present, concentrating on only breathing steadily and resting easily.

A little further down the hall, Kurt lay staring at his ceiling, wishing with all his heart he could change the past, teleport through time and stop this future from happening. Kitty lay on her side with her back to him. She knew how hard it was for him, for all of them. They'd all just…known when it had happened. Wide awake, she knew it was harder for some of them: Professor, Jean, Logan, Ororo, Kurt, Rogue. They'd seen it happen. Watched as their son, student, lover, friend had chosen to let them live, chosen to take the risk himself and chose the world, his world and friends, over his own life. Squeezing tears away from her eyes, Kitty slept uneasily, as Kurt watched the scene replay over and over.

----FLASHBACK----

Bayville Park, close to midnight, paired up and ready, the X-Men moved forward. Keeping in contact, thanks to Jean mindlinking them, they could move with ease and precision. Holding a hand up, Cyclops turned to his wife.

Jean? I can hear him

Phoenix turned her head and listened closely. Her eyes shone brighter as she heard what her husband had a moment earlier. She touched his shoulder lightly and looked ahead. I can feel him now Scott, you're right

Not smiling, Scott Summers retained his mask of control and sent a message to the other X-Men, who turned to surround the location Jean made clear. Standing tall, Cyclops, team leader, walked into the clearing and glared at the back of a man's head.

"Turn around slowly mister or you'll have a hole in that skull of yours." He commanded sternly, one hand reaching up to rest against the switch that would open his visor and unleash his deadly eye beams.

A cackle of mad laughter was heard and the man refused to turn. He rocked his arms and cackled again, spinning quickly and holding the treasure in his arms, over his heart. Cyclops' mask slipped momentarily, before he put it back into place and clenched a fist with his free hand.

"Hand him over Belasco. He doesn't belong with you."

"No no no. But neither does she and you can't have both can you."

"What?" Scott was caught off guard and took a step back, as Belasco pointed to where Rogue was hanging limply in mid air.

"ROGUE!" Remy yelled and darted forward, breaking formation.

"Gambit, no!" Cyclops called as the panic-stricken man ran forward to stand between the mad demonic sorcerer and the woman he loved, Wolverine grabbed him before he reached there however and Scott could almost see his anger as Logan's mouth barely moved telling the thief to wait.

"What do you want Belasco? I'm not kidding around here. You have two things that belong to us, and trust me, we are taking them back."

Half crazed after his last defeat by the exact foes that stood against him now, Belasco muttered to himself, rocking his arms and beginning to talk aloud to the team leader.

"I want my domain back Cyclops, my home that you tore from me!" He spat the words as if they were poison. However they didn't move Cyclops.

"Touching Belasco, but what do you want with Rogue and Nathan?"

Jean choked back a sob as she saw Belasco run a hand over her baby's head. She fought hard within herself to hold back and wait for Scott's go ahead. Wolverine growled and kept hold of one of Gambit's arms, as he gazed miserably at Rogue. He changed his mind suddenly and spoke loudly and clearly.

"If you need someone's life t' get your stupid domain, Gambit be glad to switch with Rogue up dere."

Belasco laughed loudly at Gambit and cursed loudly. "No. I don't want you, you're worthless."

Cyclops stepped back and took the lead again. "Name what you do want, or we'll be forced to presume you just want a fight."

Throwing evil glances around him, Belasco stepped back toward Rogue and lifted Nathan in front of his face. Shaking him at the X-Men, he gathered energy around his hands. "I need nothing! I need you to watch as I, Belasco, take control of Limbo once more!"

Phoenix, Storm, NOW

A blast of red energy hit Belasco square in the chest as Scott sent his commands to his team. Nathan fell from his captor and was held up by his mother's power, as Storm flew down to catch him. Scooping him into her arms, Storm found she couldn't leave the area, as Belasco screamed with fury and sent a shockwave converting into a barrier around the battleground.

"You should not have done that CYCLOPS! YOU WILL PAY!" Belasco darted to Rogues's side and began to weave his evil spell.

"Wrong move mon ami." Gambit hissed as a card touched Belasco's back and exploded, causing him to stumble and crash into Rogue's body.

"You! Thief! Aid me or I will kill her!" Belasco threatened, trying to get into the psyche of Remy LeBeau.

"Well, lemme t'ink about that one Belasco… hmm…" Gambit put a hand aginast his chin, before his eyes flared up. "Rogue would rather die than see me help you, so how about NON!"

Good man Gambit Scott sent as he fought his way through the demons Belasco had summoned to be in front of the crazed sorcerer.

Both men stood looking at each other, neither moving, neither speaking, not ready to give anything away. The battle raged around them, ending as Wolverine retracted his claws from the head of the last one. Jean held her son close to her, as Ororo and Logan flanked her. The other X-men assembled behind the three and Gambit joined them, waiting to see what Scott and Belasco would do.

"It's over Belasco."

"No… you're finished Cyclops." An insane grin lit his features and he flung Rogue's body at Remy, who flew backward with the weight, having caught her awkwardly.

Take Rogue and go Gambit, let the Professor check her out Jean told him as he scrambled to his feet and bolted toward the mansion, carrying Rogue tightly to him.

Everyone else, go

Scott didn't release Belasco's eyes from his gaze, but the tone even in their minds was one of an order, and not a request. Phoenix, Wolverine, Storm and Kurt stayed, their eyes burning as they watched.

We can't leave you Scott. I won't go back without you

Unable to think of an answer, Cyclops spoke again to Belasco. "You have nothing to bargain with. Nothing to reason with. Give me one good reason I shouldn't blast you back to hell."

A car skidded around the corner and slid to a stop to the right of the confrontation. Rogue stepped out a second after he spoke, her posture one of absolute fury. "Where's that good f'r nothing pig?"

Jean quietened her with a look and changed her focus back to her husband.

Belasco sneered and cackled again. "You have won this battle, I will return to 'hell' as you put it, but this I promise you. I will bring this world there with me."

A startled gasp escaped the watchers and Cyclops took another step forward, raising his hand to his visor again. "Unless-" Belasco continued. "Someone can take their place, and no ordinary human, it must be a mutant, a strong one."

An evil grin passed across his face. He whispered the last two words, almost hissing them. "A leader."

Scott knew what he was intending and let loose a blast that could have ripped through a hillside. Belasco disappeared and his laugh remained as a swirling haze appeared where he had been, transforming into flames and a vortex.

Cyclops was the closest and he stepped back, almost burnt by the intensity even from ten feet away from the centre. Jean turned Nathan's face away and the others moved away in shock. Logan gripped Jean's shoulder tightly as Scott looked into the heat.

"SCOTT! LEAVE IT, WE'LL FIND SOME WAY OF STOPPING IT." She cried above the roar, and Scott turned to look at her. He shook his head.

"It'll be too late." He spoke at his normal volume, but she could hear every word thanks to their link, as could the others.

"We have to stop it now Jean, the world is at risk. You and Nathan are. All of us will be."

"No… SCOTT NO!"

"I'm sorry Jean, but I love you more than that. I won't let him take you with him."

He stepped closer to the vortex and she screamed, tears running down her face and causing Nathan to twist to see his Daddy close to the bright thing that was swirly-whirly. 'Pretty!' he thought, before he felt his mummy react and he looked at his daddy again.

Cyclops stood amidst the flames, his whole body feeling as though it would explode, then he dropped it all. He dropped the leader mask and was Scott Summers, father, husband, friend, teacher. He looked back at his wife and baby. One by one, his eyes flicked from face to face, remembering them all enternally and finishing how he begun. One girl through it all, and she was still there. A smile came to his lips, but they refused to show it. Forming a goodbye to the woman he loved the most, Scott Summers threw himself upon the hell-bringing evil and his body twisted as he fell, allowing him to see their faces again.

"SCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Jean yelled as he sent his goodbye and cried her name.

Then it was gone. Blackness held the man who was Scott Summers and the X-Men were left in an empty scarred park to pick up the pieces and live for the man who had died.

----END FLASH----

Rogue couldn't bear it, what he had done for them. She cursed Belasco and all he had done to them all. She cursed herself for not being faster. She cursed Scott for being so noble. She cursed herself to sleep…

Jean put her son back into his crib, in their room, hers, Nathan's, the baby's… and Scott's. She smiled down at Nathan and stroked his head before returning to lie on the huge bed she had shared. It seemed too big, too much for one person, and jean felt like she was slipping away into something bigger every time she lay on it. She sighed heavily and allowed her thoughts to run freely.

'Scott is dead, the service is in a month. But why can't I believe it? Why am I hanging on…'

Troubled she cast out her mind, like she had done almost every night since his death. She was doing it less now, it used to be every twelve hours, then every night, then every other night…She was giving up, losing hope, accepting, though she didn't know it. Her heart would never let her stop completely though. She would never lose everything. Never.

Scott…where are you my love…

Somewhere close by, yet thousands of miles away, the man who had his name and purpose looked around him, shaking his head from the voice that sounded. He knew it was her. He knew it had to be. She couldn't hear him reply, she couldn't feel him answer, though he had been trying; it's hard to try and contact someone when you don't even know who you are.

People were scattered around the area outside the room he had lain in for weeks, and everyone seemed to know he was there, yet they did not crowd. All were garbed in hooded robes, but the robes were close enough to show each ones gender, and the hood's thin enough to allow their hair to be seen. Beautiful people, kind people, ones that knew things they could, not would, ever reveal. All felt his presence, but they allowed the chosen one of their colleagues to greet the newly risen man.

"It is good to see you have awaken truly."

"Scott. My name is Scott." He told the woman and took her hand to raise her from the curtsy she had dropped into. Smiling brightly, the woman lead him to a table where there was spread a variety of food and drink, a table set for a hero, one such as he.

"I have to find her. She holds the answers."

"Who, Mister Scott? Who holds the answers?"

"Jean…"

* * *

ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNND CUT! What do you think?

Please review, I'll give you a hug? But only if you want one. But please review regardless and ignore the hug, I'm not scary! I just need love… sigh

Please do though, I lurrrrrrrrrrrrve input, it helps always.

Summers Groupie

-x-x-


	4. Oroitz

Disclaimer: All the characters aren't mine sob sob but the situations are, promise. They are plucked from my head.

A/N: This is a story devoted to a very special person, he's my Scott and I love him dearly. Hope you all like it anyway. Set in Evo – but about ten years later.

People who reviewed!

Telepathic Angel: Thank you and I didn't know methinks when I was writing it. I humbly apologise either way. And yeah I was thinking Rae, I know she's technically older, but Nathan gets to be big bro this time. By the way your fiction totally rocks!

Diaz F: Aha, you shall see on both accounts, I promise.

Wen1: Yeah, so at the moment she can hide it well, but it's not gonna stay that way forever…

spicybagel: 'Dada' was his first word, yes, and Rachel is on the way, and I will try and update so you don't get bored!

jenskott: Thank you, your review before really helped me, so this chapter's for you my friend! Belasco is a good comic character but I thought, spice things up this way and see how they deal with an evil sorcerer. Hope he wasn't too bad.

slickboy444: DUDE! I thought we needed a little more of the pairings, to show how they reacted at the time, then you could see partially why they were coping the way they were. I know Mr LeBeau isn't there apart from the flashback yet, but he will be around. Thank you!

BookJunkie: I know, Scottie is important, and he's needed. A little more about him in this one.

amazing redd phoenix: Belasco is a comic character, but I brought him in cause he's kinda evil and 'ugh' you know? He's a demonic sorcerer, who controlled Limbo at one time, but I think in the comic world he's dead or disappeared for now.

pinkpunkmonkey: Thank you kindly, but it won't all be sad! Promise! It's the little things sigh

ANYWAYS! All you people still here, all of you that still want to know, all who got past the thank yous (!) I give you, my latest creation… bows out

* * *

"Mister Scott, please allow us to assist. We can find you more proper attire."

"No." Scott smiled at the people around him, who over the last two weeks had helped nurse him back to his full strength and fitness. These people who called themselves Oroitz, they were good people and Scott felt like he knew some of their faces, should know their names, yet none would come. The leader, the queen if you would, was the most familiar, and it pained him not to know her name, or where he knew her from.

"Scott, please, my people and I only want the best for you."

Lowering his head, he saw her smile at him with her brown eyes and he slowly nodded. "Alright, alright, but only if I can keep this costume, or whatever it is." He gestured to the torn uniform worn by Xavier's students, the X-Men. "It might give me a clue to who I am."

Glowing, the leader stepped forward and took his hands. "Good, then it is done."

Scott couldn't help but be happy in her company and he couldn't shake off the feeling they were linked in some way. Never-the-less he left her company and went with some of the others to have clothes found for him. Standing watching him go, the brown haired woman smiled and shed a small tear.

"Be back soon my baby." The proud, yet understanding woman smiled as he disappeared entirely from sight. "Scott, I wish I could tell you more, if only you could ask. If only you could remember."

Katherine-Ann, leader and queen of the Oroitz, turned away and began to plan for the next part of his journey, packing his clothes as tenderly as she could in a small bag. 'Home.' she thought with mixed and changing emotion. 'He'll be going home…'

Home was where he was supposed to be, with his wife, their baby and his friends. Home was where Jean was about to break the news about her pregnancy, their new baby, their second baby.

Sitting on a high backed chair, Jean held Nathan nervously in her lap, waiting for her last friends to arrive as well as the Professor himself. She absent-mindedly exchanged Nathan's empty bottle with his dummy using her telekinesis. Ororo and Logan exchanged looks and edged closer to one another as they prepared for her finally being able to tell them.

"Sorry! Ve were-uh…" Kurt began as he and Kitty teleported into the room. Seeing almost everyone roll their eyes, he stopped and grinned. "Vell, it vasn't my fault. Blame her."

Kitty giggled and pulled Kurt down to sit on the floor with her, pressing a finger to his lips to quieten him. As they sat, Professor Xavier wheeled in and smiled at the group. He pressed his fingertips together and took a breath.

"Right, now I have called you all here for a good reason of which I am not even aware of. Jean wishes to talk to you all."

Jean stood and placed Nathan on the chair behind her, even more nervous now all eyes were on her. "I uh, I just."

Stopping she took a breath and smiled to herself, Scott was better at this stuff. That thought made her heart ache, so she closed her eyes and breathed out, before beginning again, opening her eyes to see them all wondering.

"Firstly I wanted to thank all of you for helping me and Nate. We do appreciate it, I do, but I needed to tell you all. I know I haven't been the easiest person to talk to, or help, but you all stuck at it and that means a lot. Secondly, I have to tell you all something, and it means I'll need your help for a while longer."

She smiled at the mock groans and the fake booing as she continued. "Three months ago, I discovered something. Something I wanted to share with Scott before anyone."

As a lot of eyes, including her own filled with tears they thought had past, Jean pressed on, closing her eyes once more. "I found that, I, I found out that I,…I was pregnant, and, the night we went on the mission. That was the night I was going to tell him. I just… I'm having his baby. His second child. And I don't need your support, but I want it so badly. You guys were his family and mine. I just want this baby to know the love we have, we are, and Nathan is."

Nathan gurgled loudly, breaking the silence that followed her words, causing a few of them to smile and one or two to laugh quietly. He didn't like the quiet, not when they all looked so strange. First Mummy had been sad, but now she was not happy and not sad. Everyone else was the same and it confused him. A person could only be happy or sad, there wasn't another one if the tricky things to deal with, was there? Grown-ups. Strange things. Worse than the colours that his mummy dreamt about, more confusing. Least she told him about the colours and showed him them. Pretty colours, nice and bright. He looked at the man with the fuzzy face, the one near Auntie Ro, Uncie Logan. He looked worried, poor grown up, poor fuzzy face. Nathan reached out and tried to show Uncie Logan how much he loved him and wanted him to be happy.

An ornament rose from the side and flew towards Logan as Nate lost control of what he was doing. Jean tried to react but was already distraught by her confession, so as Logan stood to bear his Kurt teleported and grabbed the ornament, 'porting back by Kitty clutching the safe ornament against him. Xavier looked at Nate in amusement and interest.

"I think Jean, that Nathan would be much safer here, as would you and your baby. More than then I want you here, I wish you all would stay. For as long as you desire this will be your home and my doors open to you all."

Logan, still standing, nodded. "He's right Jeannie. We'll help ya all the way. I'll always be here f'r ya, always."

Kitty helped Kurt up and nodded eagerly. "Jean we're here too, both of us, always."

"Ja, Katzchen is right. Ve von't leave you alone in this Jean."

Jean's eyes filled with tears as she listened to her friends promises of help and loyalty, but Ororo was the one to stand and hug the woman tightly, to give her physical comfort as well as verbal. Logan stayed back as the two women hugged and exchanged murmured words of well wishes and thanks.

Kitty picked up Nathan who was giggling cheerfully at his display of power and how fast they had all moved. He cooed at Kitty when she came closer and let her pick him up. Kurt and her were about to take him to his playroom when he started wriggling and whimpering loudly. Kitty turned back and Nathan twisted screaming and pointing.

"DADA! DADA DADA DADA DADA!"

The others turned to look at him, then span to see where he was pointing. Jean let out a small sob and smiled. Her son, Nathan, was pointing at the picture they'd taken of Scott and Jean on their wedding day, a picture he'd never seen before. But he kept crying and flexing his fingers at the picture, tears rolling down his cheeks as he bawled and bawled. Kitty bit her lip as she handed him across to Jean and buried her face in Kurt's shoulder, before turning to watch the pair as the room fell silent apart from Nathan's continued cries.

"Shh, shh… It's okay Nate, it's okay. Look, look." Jean levitated the picture down and let Nathan pad his palms against it. "See, Dada. It's okay honey, see?"

"Dada?" he queried and was delighted by her nod.

"Yes, Dada."

Nathan's mood switched again and he gurgled happily, still running his fingers over Scott's face, his eyes flicking over them both. "Dada… Mama… DADA MAMA!"

He burst out laughing and patted both images as Jean's eyes filled with tears again, this time with happiness. "Yes Nate, Dada and Mama."

Behind them all, Rogue smiled and shook her head, walking outside to be alone with her thoughts. It was her fault he was gone. He had stayed there 'cause she'd been dumb enough to get captured by the evil son of a b-

'No, ah won't stoop down to that. Ah can't, Scott never…'

Her thoughts were broken and she continued across the grounds. He had never done that, not once when any of them had been around, never dropped his guard, or showed weakness, except for that of the overwhelming love he had for his family and friends, but especially Jean. Rogue felt guilty, more so because of the jealousy she had for Jean. She knew they were meant to be, Jean and Scott seemed like the perfect couple, soul twins, soul mates. But she admitted, she had never felt that kind of feeling for someone else, not her parents as they didn't care, heck her parents were Destiny and Mystique, why should they care or she care about them. Her brother she loved, Kurt was younger and needed something to make sure he didn't lose it entirely. Logan was a friend, someone like her, but not to love. Pietro was sweet, but a creep. The only man who had proclaimed love for her and stuck to it was…

'No. No. That Swamprat aint getting' even a thought like that outta me.'

"Bonjour chere?"

"Gambit!"

Remy LeBeau stepped from the shade beneath the tree and studied her closely. "I know Remy don't look the best o' them all, but he aint that bad chere. I came back."

"So ah guessed. Why'd you leave?" Rogue was startled to see him, especially after his speedy departure.

"I thought… I guess I blamed myself for what happened. If I hadn't gone all crazy 'bout you bein' stuck behind that madman, poor Scottie wouldn't 've had to face off wid him." Remy couldn't meet her eyes and bowed his head.

Rogue smiled sympathetically. "Thank you Remy. Knowin' you'd try an' save me makes me feel better about things. Ah think Scott wouldn't have wanted you to blame yourself."

Swallowing tightly, her eyes were bright with wetness that she refused to let seep from them. "Ah think he'd want you t' help us remember him. He helped you into the team, even if he had misgivin's and he trusted you as a member. He made his own choices Remy, just as he wanted us to make ours. Mah opinion, he gave us one last order."

Choking on his words, Remy smiled up, less brightly than usual, his eyes remaining sad. "What's that? T' stay outta trouble? I can't give no promises on that one."

Rogue laughed and held his face between her hands. "Live Remy, he ordered us to live. He told us all that when he made that choice, that sacrifice."

Remy broke down and fell to his knees, holding her hands against his face. Rogue followed him, giving in to her own pain and crying with him. Sitting there, they let go of everything.

From the living room, Jean heard her friends' words and smiled at the pair, holding Nathan to her and letting the others go about their usual business. She bounced Nathan against her hip and made him giggle. Rubbing her nose against his in an Eskimo kiss, Jean laughed with him and walked to the door way.

Professor. Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me, to us

Jean, you have no idea what it means to me that you would want to stay here with us all. Please don't hesitate to ask for anything

Smiling at her mentor and friend, Professor Charles Francis Xavier, Jean took her baby back up to their rooms and began to think about what she would need to plan. Nathan crawled up and down his mummy's bed cooing at all the things he could remember and giggling at the things he didn't. Jean turned and smiled at his antics.

"You're going to have a baby brother or sister Nathan, yes you are" Jean tickled his chin and smiled wider as he began to laugh harder. Removing the top she had had concealing her pregnancy, she put a hand against the bump that was a living thing, a living person. "See Nate? Baby."

"Mama." Nathan answered sternly and Jean could've sworn he was Scott when he was taking instructions, then his mouth became a circle before he screwed up his eyes and laughed harder.

"Smelly baby Nathan." Jean pretended to scold him as she lifted him above her head and blew raspberries on his bare tummy. "Let's go change you before you give Mama a headache from your nasty smells."

Singing to herself and Nathan as she moved to go and change him, she was so pre-occupied she didn't feel the tickle at the back of her mind or the sigh of hers and Scott's link sparking to life for a brief moment.

Jean? Jean… Who are you… Where are you…

"Any luck?" Scott's concentration broke as the queen came in.

"No, she didn't hear me again."

"Oh Scott, she will, I'm certain she will."

Scott sighed and looked up at her. "I know, it's just taking so long and I hate feeling so helpless."

Smiling knowingly, Katherine-Ann handed him his bag and helped him to his feet. Several of the other cloaked figures seemed more familiar to him as time passed, and he couldn't help wondering who they were. Scott looked at them curiously and shook his head.

"Something wrong?" Katherine enquired, her eyes shining strangely.

"Yeah…" Scott paused and looked at her. "Who are you? Really. Why are you all so familiar to me?"

Katherine clapped her hands together in joy and hugged her son to her. "Oh Scott, I was right not to worry."

Awkwardly, he hugged her back and nodded. "Yeah, you were, uh about what?"

"Scott." Katherine let go and took his hands instead. "We're, I'm… We're Oroitz. Not the Oroitz, just Oroitz love. Memories."

"Memories?" Scott looked at her confused and his head spun. "My memories."

"Yes, your memories. Scott, try. Try as hard as you can.

He shook his head again as all the people began to blur around the edges. "Mom…?"

"Scott, go home my son, go home…"

"MOM!" Scott's eyes burnt and the 'people' around him span and blurred. He fell to his knees in blinding agony. "MOM! JEAN! N…. Nathan?"

In his bed, hours had passed and Nathan was asleep when he heard a strange noise.

N… Nathan?

"Dada." He murmured sleepily and smiled, falling into a deep sleep about his Dada coming home.

"It's alright Nathan, I miss him too." Jean smiled, pulling his small blankets up over him. She leant over and kissed his forehead gently, before going back to her bed and slipping beneath the covers and hugging Scott's pillow to her chest. She inhaled his scent that was slowly fading as time passed.

"Goodnight Scott, wherever you are."

* * *

That's all for now. Maybe that will answer some questions, though a few more are probably made… Oroitz means memory by the way. I thought it would be appropriate, there is a good reason and I will reveal it later, promise.

Please review peeps! I need to know what you think! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!

Sooner I get reviews the sooner I can update, 'cause I honestly get ideas and confidence from you people.

Summers Groupie

-x-x-


	5. Breaking through

Disclaimer: I don't own them, only the situations I put them in. Characters belong to someone else!

A/N: This is a story devoted to a very special person, he's my Scott and I love him dearly. Hope you all like it anyway. Set in Evo – but about ten years later.

Reviewee's!

Telepathic Angel: No you're not weird! Never think that for such a bad reason, lol, it happens to us all. Thankies, Nathan needs more words! But I can't give him them apart from in thoughts! AHH!

jacx: I didn't mean to make you cry, honest, but aww hands a tissue and yeah, he knows more now, so we can but hope.

slickboy444: Your reviews are enough hun, honestly! You shall see how she discovers it… Trying to write as fast as possible for you guys.

BookJunkie: The language is Basque, Oroitz is a masculine name which means 'memories'. I thought it would fit well.

jenskott: All I can say is Remy is hopeless, and they're both strange with emotion so they needed it.

Wen1: Thanks! I will!

Diaz F: Sowwie… hangs head in shame Yeah, she was. Totally weird huh? There is reason! I promise.

amazing redd phoenix: Woah, thank you.

My thanks are done, and complete. I give you this chapter and hope the offering is enough.

* * *

"Oroitz…memories."

Pressing his fingertips together, he leaned back. The woman opposite him watched every movement waiting for some kind of answer. Professor Xavier looked at her curiously.

"Where did you get this Jean, this information?"

"I don't know, it seemed to explode in my mind, from no where. Since two weeks ago tomorrow."

"Could it be that you need to look over your memories before moving on and attending the ceremony tomorrow morning?"

Jean shook her head lightly and a frown crossed her face. She folded her hands in her lap and began to consider his words. "I…I guess it could be. I hadn't thought of it like that. It's just it's been hitting me every night just before I sleep and just as I wake. I see Scott, Professor, I see him alone and it hurts me to see him that way."

"Jean, you must remember it all before tomorrow, or possibly tomorrow could be the end of it all. Nathan needs you Jean, you cannot chase the fantasy that he might be alive. You saw what happened, you felt your link darken and you surely know he would never leave you."

Charles was harsh, but firm. He knew what it was like to love and lose it. He didn't understand the amount of pain true, but he still knew something of it. Due to this he understood that the ones who tiptoed around the affected person or persons were regarded in contempt and were thought not to understand.

"Yes Professor. I will move on, at the service. I'll try. Thank you." She got up and walked silently from his office.

Building her shields as high as they would go, she decided there was one last thing she would try before trying to move on. Nodding to herself in determination, Jean Summers made up her mind.

Logan, Ororo and Hank were already discussing her predicament, she felt it whenever she passed them, or she spoke to them, both individually and together. This was comforting, yet annoying. She needed their support, she did really, but she also needed their trust. She could do this, she could, without their planning behind her back and talking in hushed whispers. That was what bugged her. That was what hurt.

She stopped suddenly and leant against the wall. Dizzy, blurred pain, loss, emptiness, love? Where were these emotions coming from…

Scott wrestled against his bindings and slumped back, exhausted. He had remembered her, his parents, his family, his friends. But not how they had met, the events. He remembered his name which meant more to him now than it had ever done.

"No more…I've taken enough… I need to go home… Please…"

Flames surrounded him and his eyes stung like crazy. "ALEX!"

His head slumped forward and the man with only names found he remembered his childhood. "A crash? A plane crash ended it all? WHY? WHY DID I HAVE TO REMEMBER THAT FIRST! WHY NOT JEAN GODDAMMIT!"

A dry sob broke from him and his binding's slackened. The bag his 'mother' had packed lay next to him, emptied out and charred. Scott looked up and saw a face looking at him.

"I'm going to help you Scott. My name is Charles Xavier."

"P-P-Professor? Argh!"

A pain suddenly shot through his head and he found the binding's were gone, but he was in the middle of an alley way, with a man in a wheelchair. He realised he could see and touched beneath his eyes curiously. They had stopped burning. A head appeared from behind a short feral looking man.

"Hi. I'm Jean."

Jean, can you hear me…?

The girl looked startled and smiled at him. "Wanna play a game?"

"This didn't happen this way."

"What?" Jean looked confused. "What didn't?"

"We weren't here… I met you at the mansion, the Professor's home. We met there."

Another face appeared, this one with white hair. "Good boy Scott. Come on, we'll take you home."

Scott hesitated and looked at the people around him, friends, love, father figure. He looked at Jean with loving eyes and took in her full beauty, not tainted by red. Smiling to himself he stood up and looked down at the younger version of the woman he loved.

"Your eyes are beautiful, you are beautiful. Never let anyone say otherwise. But I can't go with you."

"What? Why Scott?" Six claws popped from the silent man's hands as Jean stepped forward and tugged on Scott's hand.

"Because you aren't my life. You are a false memory. I'd love to believe things were like this, but they weren't. I have to find my own way home."

Xavier looked at him sternly. "Scott, you could live among Oroitz, don't you want to do that?"

"Live among shadows of people? Memories I made and give up making anymore, just so I live forever in the past?"

Turning on his heel, Scott Summers looked away from Jean Grey, Charles Xavier, Ororo Monroe and Logan. He smiled at the alley that had but a pinprick of light at the other end. "I'd rather go home to my family. They need me. Can't you hear him calling me?"

"Who?" Logan asked gruffly.

"My son, Logan. Mine and Jean's son, Nathan Christopher Charles Summers, and the only guy that I'd die to see him laugh once, or give me a winning smile. There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear him say to me in person what he's calling me by now."

"What's that?" the memory of Ororo whispered.

Dada…

Scott projected the words he felt his son send to the memories as it echoed loudly in Nathan's own mind and bubbled from his mouth.

"Dada, Dada? Mama! MAMA! MAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA!"

He screamed excitedly feeling his daddy 'hear' him. Nathan smiled and cooed loudly, picking up a few of his toys telekinetically and flinging them at the door to try and make his mommy come faster. Of course, nearly all missed, as he didn't quite know what he was doing. It was fun to do it though, fun fun fun, Uncie Logan had moved quick quick and Uncle Kurt had gone BAM and catch and BAM and that had been funny. Where was mommy?

"MAMA!"

Nathan, stop yelling, I'm coming honey

Quieting down at her comforting voice, Nathan put one of his feet in his mouth and watched the door intently. Really things weren't too bad, just confusing. Mommy was happier with herselfness and the other grown ups were being nicer than ever and yet daddy wasn't back still.

"Nate, what's wrong?" Jean hurried into the room and smiled at him, lifting him from his cot gently.

"Dada, Mama, Dada!" he tried to tell her, but he didn't know how.

"Yes Nate," Jean rocked him slowly, "It's okay. We're going to do things properly. Just a few more hours little one, a few more hours."

He screwed up his face as she put him back in his bed and patted his temples crudely with his palms, trying to show her where Dada was.

"Dada!" He screamed, patting his head. "Mama, Dada!"

Jean watched him and thought he must be missing him, although the fact he was hitting himself scared her. She reached across and took his hands, brushing his temples as she did so. As if hit by an electric shock, she let go and eyed Nathan suspiciously.

"What are you doing Nate… why are you doing this…"

Jean… Nathan… I'm coming home

The pregnant woman looked at her son in horror. "How can you do this…Mimic your father, how do you know the words?"

"Mama…" Nathan said quietly and stopped showing her, he thought it would help. He thought she'd have been happy.

Moving back to him again, Jean kissed one of his hands. "Of course, my projecting, wishing affects you. I'm so sorry honey. It's just, mommy feels a little tired and tomorrow's a big big day for us. Let's get some sleep, okay?"

Nathan watched her actions and put his head down, knowing that's what she wanted to see. He closed his eyes and heard her get up and go to her own bed. Why wouldn't she see, why couldn't she listen to daddy… he was coming home… Exhausted by the efforts he had made, the little boy fell into a deep sleep and curled his fingers around the pair of sunglasses that his mommy had given him when daddy had first gone away. They reflected red onto his cot and made him feel like daddy was already home.

Hid daddy was trying his hardest, trying to get home faster, now he remembered his son and wife. He steadfastly looked ahead, waiting for some glimpse of home on the horizon. Voices echoed around him, but Scott could ignore them. They were just memories, ghosts of memories, trying to hold him back. Oroitz.

"I'm coming home, Jean I promise."

A voice suddenly materialised in the form of a woman he knew too well. "But where are you coming home from Scott? How get you go home if you don't know where you are?"

He froze and looked at the figure. "I just can. I know I can. I can find my way. I have you, I mean her to guide me."

The ghost memory giggled and held out her treasure. "Hold him Scott, tell me you don't want to stay here with me forever."

Scott looked at the baby she held out and a small smile crossed his face. He spoke gently. "Jean… don't you want me to go home and help him grow up?"

A frown crossed her face and she drew the memory of their son back into her arms. "Scott, how can you ask me that? I won't see it. I'm a memory, one of yours. I'll never be with you apart from in that memory, ever again."

A tinge of guilt hit Scott unexpectedly and he met his wife's memory's eyes. "But we'll always have this memory. Always, so you always have me."

Tears formed on both sides and 'Jean' appeared closer to him and kissed his eyelids as he closed his eyes. She stepped back and looked at him carefully. "That's what makes you special Scott, what makes us special. We have forever."

Smiling, Scott looked at her. He couldn't believe the acceptance of this memory, compared to the brutality of others. She was indeed a memory of Jean, one that truly held her essence.

"I'll tell you where you are my love." She said as her eyes flicked back to her baby. "You're at home Scott, you're standing in our home. Just not physically. You travelled through a strange kind of vortex. You had to relive who you were, and understand why you are who you are. Then you could accept this. Accept what you had done for them all and return."

You can hear him can't you… Scott, what does he say now, please, tell me

"He says Dada and Mama Jean, he knows who we are."

Thank you, it means a lot Ghost eyes filled with ghost tears and the ghost baby ghost cried. Jean soothed him and smiled. We're memories, ghosts of your past. But we're still here to help you Scott, we hold emotion and continue to wonder what happens next

Nodding, Scott looked around. "I'll make good memories so you find out. I'll do my best for you."

"You always do." She smiled. "I wish I could help more, but you have to find out how to return to them physically Scott, I only know where you are, as it is my home, my realm, under your mother of course. I know the reasons through her. Remember us sometime in fondness Scott, please."

As she faded from sight, Scott felt a warm sensation rush through him. He knew where he was, he knew where he had to be, and he knew he could make it. "I promised. I won't break it Jean."

…break it Jean

She sat up hearing him in her mind, their link losing it's spark as fast as it came. Shaking violently, she got up and went to the bathroom. Coming back she looked at Nathan sleeping peacefully. Still in shock, Jean lay down and closed her eyes. 'I heard you, you said something, you were alive, for a moment, you were home.'

Opening her eyes, she smiled and decided to try her plan as she now had new hope. Scott, Scott answer me. Please. If you can hear me

All was silent and Jean bit back her anxiety. She tried again, and again, and again, but nothing. She had slept for six hours, now it was seven am. Three hours until they had to try and relive the memories, to return to normal life. Three more hours for him to return. Three hours for hope. Jean rolled onto her side and lay more comfortably, rubbing her stomach gently, reassuring herself and the baby they were okay. Life would be okay. He had three hours, if he was alive. Then he would be acknowledged as dead. And death was a hard thing to overcome. Phoenix knew that, Jean knew that. Scott shouldn't have to. Two and three quarter hours to go.

* * *

There we go people, two and three quarter hours. Will he make it or not?

Review and I will tell you faster my friends. Your feedback makes me write!

PLEASE REVIEW!

Summers Groupie

-x-x-


	6. Two hours and an end

Disclaimer: I don't own them, only the situations I put them in. Characters belong to someone else!

A/N: This is a story devoted to a very special person, he's my Scott and I love him dearly. Hope you all like it anyway. Set in Evo – but about ten years later.

People who reviewed.

Telepathic Angel: I can't do the time limit, but I have done it as quickly as possible.

BookJunkie: Okies, I'm trying, thanks!

Wen1: Thank you again Wen!

jenskott: Thanks, and I agree, the others should have more faith in Scott and Jean.

Diaz F: Nathan's mind is younger, so he hasn't got the shielding, I thought, and the paternal link would help, Jean has a baby on her mind and her husband's 'death'. You shall see…

slickboy444: Your new story is awesome – Sinister Soldiers – I hope you update soon on that one! I adore little Nate, almost as much as Jean and Scott, and I think that he does play a big role in their life too.

jacx: Sorry, I don't mean it to be! Listen, any questions or confusing bits, you can email me if you wanna know – redd phoenix: don't die! I've updated, lol.

For you who made it again past my pre amble, here is the next part of True Love Conquers All!

* * *

Two hours. Jean had lain awake since the last dream, since she had failed to make contact. She knew she had to get up. She should, Nathan needed getting ready. But he couldn't be gone, not with all the messages, even though they were coded in some way. Orotiz, memories, Nathan hearing his father's voice, her dreaming of him talking to her. It all added up in some way. It had to.

Blinking tears from her eyes, she sat up and saw Nate kicking his legs and laughing to himself. Smiling at his actions Jean dragged herself from her bed and went slowly over to him. She leant her head on the wall next to the cot and watched him until he noticed her presence.

"Hello Nathan, sleep well hon?" She smiled and reached a hand down, which he grabbed tightly and cooed at. "I'll take that as a yes little guy. Come on."

Jean gently removed Scott's glasses from his other hand and lifted him up. "Bath time Nathan, we need you to look and smell nice."

"Dadadadadadadadada." Nathan babbled as he was taken into the bathroom. As Jean washed him, he giggled and blew spit bubbles, continuing to make noises and say the two sounds he knew were words. Jean blew raspberries on his tummy and smiled at his infectiously happy behaviour. Hearing a knock at their door, she lay a towel on her bed and put Nathan on it.

"Come in Kit, we're awake."

Kitty stepped in half surprised by Jean's obvious telepathic awareness, and half freaked by it. She hugged her friend and touched the black clothes she was wearing. "Had to borrow from Rogue almost. I don't usually do black, but then I remembered I had it from the last time…"

Touching the younger girl's shoulder, Jean gave her a small smile. "Last time, and then I came back. Do you want to take Nathan out of here for a while? I have to get ready, only it's taken me twenty minutes to sort him out this far."

Nodding, Kitty smiled. "Sure, just give me his clothes and me and Kurt'll sort him out. He'll probably end up rushing late in if he starts playing though. Kurt, I mean, Nathan will be ready."

"Thanks Kitty." Jean blew kisses to Nate as he was taken to be dressed and give her time to think, but the ceremony was distant in her mind still. All she could think about was if he was coming back, like she had.

He was indeed coming back, straining hard against the imprisonment Belasco had set upon him, knowing he would take the risk in order to save the others. Laughing bitterly at himself, one thought crossed his mind. 'Damn my reliability to act the hero.'

Scott took a deep breath and looked around. He needed someone who could help, Nathan had been tying him down, making him heard, but now he needed someone who had been trained, someone stronger. But Jean wouldn't listen, she was too preoccupied, or something was interrupting. Pausing on that thought for a moment, he cleared his head, Professor was the same, preoccupied. It would have to be someone who either wasn't a full time X-Man, or someone who didn't know them at all. All his senses flared suddenly, and Scott turned in a defensive stance to face the person behind him.

"Scott Summers? I am David Haller. I mean no harm."

Scott straightened, but his muscles still tensed. He looked over the man carefully and stopped as they locked eyes. So familiar, same shades of colour, if he wasn't mistaken. David laughed quietly.

"So even though you see only red, you can distinguish shades of colour? I am impressed Mister Summers, truly. The familiarity could be as I am your mentors son, his only child."

Freezing, Scott realised that that's where he had seen such eyes before and quickly did a double take. "But you're not a memory, so if you're Professor Xavier's son, then you have-"

"Yes," David interrupted smiling. "I got the same type of X-gene, meaning I too am a telepath, and a strong one at that, I believe stronger than my father, but I cannot prove that, nor ever will, at least not in a combat situation."

"So you could help me get out of here?" Scott's eyes grew wide behind his glasses and his heart beat fiercely against his chest as his hopes began to build.

"That is my reason for attending you in this place. On the condition, you must not tell Charles I exist, or who helped you other than Legion, for that is what I call myself."

Nodding eagerly, Scott still felt wary of David, but in all honesty, how could he get back without the help of a telepath. Shaking his misgivings aside, he set his mind and heart on his task. "Tell me what I have to do."

----Back at Xaviers ----

Jean sat on her bed in a black, loose skirt that reached just past her knees, looking at the shirt beside her that she would have to wear. Black, black and more black, it was plain depressing. It made her think of the future and all she could see was a hole in her heart. Scott was the only one who could fill it, and now, she checked her clock, there were only fifty-five minutes for him to get here and save her from condemning herself to admitting his death.

Kitty had dressed Nate and was playing with him and Kurt, trying to make his life easier, rather than let him see the others in pain. Even so, she couldn't help the tears that kept threatening to spill down her cheeks, and every few minutes she had to leave the two so she could control herself. Kurt could grin and bear it, knowing he had already cried and could do so afterward once more, but Kitty needed him, so he would be strong and protect the two, his godson and his fiancée.

Rogue stared at her reflection as she wiped off her heavy make up. One day without it, a tribute, she smiled. Putting down the tissue, she sighed and frowned at the girl in the glass as if it were her fault, then Rogue let a small, sad laugh escape her lips. 'See Scott, I can do without it all, I am a person underneath it all, just like you said I was.'

Ororo stood at her window and stared down at the gates, willing Scott's car to pull up and him to get out, even if he was just sulking, just so he would be there. She barely turned as Logan walked into the room and put a hand on her shoulder. Both of them stared down and were silent. Neither could find the words to express their individual thoughts, but the simple contact of his hand and her should conveyed everything they could muster in the harsh reality they would be forced to face for the final time as a group.

In Professor Xavier's office, there was an envelope on the desk, revealing a letter from Alexander Summers, telling them he would be there and why he had not returned sooner. But other than that nothing unusual stirred or lay in the room, and it's usual occupant was already in the foyer, casting his mind back to when he and Scott had first met and how stubborn he had been, then the courtship of Jean and Scott, through to their marriage and first child being born, up until that last mission. He sent a message out beyond the reaches of Earth:

This is a day of mourning… Scott Summers will be remembered and live on within us…forever

Legion smiled as he caught the message as it was transmitted. "They are waiting for you Scott, we don't have much time."

Scott nodded and tried to calm himself further. Relaxing his entire body and mind as Logan and the Professor had taught him, he focused on a single person. Jean. "Ready."

"GO!"

Concentrating his mental power, David sent a huge amount of his telepathy through Scott. He knew it was the only way, and that was the only thing restricting him from holding back so this man, a hero among others, would be spared the pain.

Grinding his teeth and feeling his whole body begin to throb, Scott closed his eyes tightly and snapped his head back, recoiling from the surge that flowed through him. His legs burned outwardly and froze internally, resulting in further agony as the two met and waged war through his skin and muscle. His stomach heaved and rolled, as his lungs raged with every breath he managed to take. His usually burning eyes rolled back in his head and throbbed, so he could feel every beat of his heart go through the blood vessels. Eventually he couldn't take it and a scream/yell erupted from him, tearing a hole through the plane of memory and catapulted Scott back into the real world.

As suddenly as it came, it stopped, and Scott was left breathing heavily and lying on his back. He rolled over and looked at the sign above him, holding his glasses on tightly. 'Welcome to Bayville.'

"It worked…" A smile came to his lips and he was on his feet in a flash. He checked himself for bruising and found only his torn costume back on him, and a watch which read nine forty-five am. Cursing to himself, he looked around and saw a half hidden motorcycle. Raising an eyebrow at the vehicle, Scott ran across and saw a note placed on the saddle.

- Dedicated to Cyke, who could never seem to accept it was my ride -

"Thanks Logan, you'll be glad you left her here." Scott smirked as he revved the engine and tucked the note into a crevice on the bike. "Jean, here I come honey. I'm home."

In a mansion in Bayville, a particular one that suffered many repair jobs and housed a strange variety of people, a lot of the inhabitants were gathering on the lawn. Jean stood inside and watched them; waiting for her friends to return with Nate and dreading the moment she stepped outside.

Kitty and Kurt appeared in a smoke cloud with a silent baby, who was confused suddenly. "Mama?"

Jean held out her arms for him and smiled gently to the other two as they left them alone in the mansion foyer. "I feel it too Nate, something's happened huh? Lots of mental energy focused, here on Earth yet not by the people in this plane. Very strange…"

She knew he probably didn't understand her, but getting it out helped her to calm her own mind. Glancing at her watch she winced at the time she saw. Nine fifty-three. Jean calmed herself and looked at herself in the mirror in the hallway and gasped. "Necklace!"

She bolted upstairs, carrying Nathan, as quickly as she dared, and went straight to her jewellery box, where she pulled a simple silver chain with two hearts entwined. "Daddy gave me this when we went on our first ever anniversary date, Nate, and I want him to know, where ever he is, that I still love the little things that he remembered and did."

Nathan smiled and gurgled at her strange behaviour, why wasn't she happy? He knew it had changed, but it was a good way, one that she should like. Uncle Kurt had done the BAM thing again! Auntie KittyKat had been there this time and he had too! Fun fun fun! Mommy should be laughing at what had happened just. But everyone was all bad and sad. He reached out a hand and pulled on her skirt, making a small noise as she was ignoring him and was just talking to herself.

"Sorry Nate, when the memories start, it's hard to stop them. Time, time, what's the time? Oh my goodness! We have two minutes to get down. Come on, we'll hurry."

Jean lifted him back up and floated them downstairs instead of running all the way. Ororo saw her from the doorway and smiled. "I was coming to find you. Are you both alright?"

Nodding mutely, Jean straightened herself up and took a deep breath before walking steadily to the door. "I'm ready. You go. I just need a moment."

Ororo gave her an encouraging smile and stepped back, returning to Logan and the Professor, whispering that Jean would be out in a moment. Jean herself looked again in the mirror and watched as her tears built. I guess this will be goodbye then Scott, I wish it were different

She stepped toward the door again and opened it, breathing in the fresh air, before taking a step outside. As she reached the bottom of the steps, she was thrown off balance by a strange occurrence. JEAN!

Jean's eyes widened and she raised her free hand to touch her necklace suddenly. Ororo took one look and ran to her side, along with Kitty and Rogue. "Jean? Are you quite alright? Jean?"

She didn't answer as she determined the location of the sender and the sound of an engine hailed all their ears. The gates remained closed, as the sound grew louder and the students ran back close to the school, leaving the X-Men at the front, Jean holding Nathan at the very front of them all. "Oh God…please…"

"Please what Jean?"

Kitty's question remained unanswered as a motorbike hurtled over the gates and slammed onto the drive, speeding toward them still at an alarming pace. Logan sniffed the air and was angered by the scent, until his keen eyes saw the driver.

"SCOTT!" Jean yelled as loudly as she could and began to run/fly across the grass to meet him. The rest of the team stood, stunned, watching them get closer and closer, until the bike skidded over and the man on it ran off and caught Jean in a tight embrace.

"Oh god, Jean. I thought I wouldn't make it, I was so worried about you. I missed you and I love you so much!" Scott's words were said as quickly as he could, trying to get them out and enjoy having her back in his arms again.

Jean could do nothing but cry and hold him to her, as Nathan resting on her hip in one arm decided to gurgle and yell, pleased as he was. "DADA!"

Scott let go of her, and took Nathan into his own arms, as Jean regained control over her tears. He kissed his son and hugged him tightly, promising to never leave him like that again. Nathan hugged him back and planted baby kisses on any part of his daddy he could reach, mostly being his shoulder, neck and jaw.

Happy as they were, they noticed the others heading for them as fast as they could, Alex as well. Scott put an arm around Jean's waist and held Nate close to him as they arrived. He noted her bump and gave her a quizzical look.

It's yours and mine Slim. Our baby. I was going to tell you that night. Nate's getting a little brother or sister

Scott's smile couldn't get any wider as it was, so he settled for giving her a kiss on her forehead and sending his love through their link. Love you Jean

Love you too Scott

The rest of the team gathered and Scott felt safe once more, he was home, as his mom had wished for him. Home, with his family and friends, eternally loved, and forever a hero among all mankind.

She smiled upon him from her seat beyond the living and dead; an angel with her angelic prince at her side. "I think he made it Chris, in more than one way."

"I agree Kate, love. I agree."

The two parents Scott had been born by, saved by and left by watched their eldest son be surrounded by the people who meant the most to him, yet still spare a thought for the ones not present. They smiled and sent their blessing to them all, reminding the universes and worlds that were and are:

Husband, X-Man, team leader, father already and soon to be twice, friend, brother, man, son, hero; Scott Summers, aka Cyclops, will be remembered forever, in the minds, hearts and lives of all.

One phrase he will always live by and one that should be noted: True love conquers all.

* * *

That's all. Fini! Unless you would like a sequel about what happens when Jean has their baby?

That's your choice people, and I still need those reviews.

Much love to all the reviewers, you guys all rock! You make fictions worth writing.

Please review one last time…

Summers Groupie

-x-x-


End file.
